1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dew formation testing device and a dew formation testing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dew formation testing devices that can perform dew formation testing have been known, as described in JP 2007-271551, JP 3113823 and JP 5-164684.
The dew formation testing device disclosed in JP 2007-271551 has a full-body tank constituted by thermally insulating panels. A testing chamber, a low-temperature adjustment tank, and a high-temperature adjustment tank are included in the full-body tank. The low-temperature adjustment tank is provided below the testing chamber, and low-temperature and low-humidity air is generated in the low-temperature adjustment tank. An introducing port damper and a discharge port damper for performing/stopping the circulation of the air between the testing chamber and the low-temperature adjustment tank are provided in the floor panel of the testing chamber. The high-temperature adjustment tank is provided at a back surface side of the testing chamber and generates high-temperature and high-humidity air. An introducing port damper and a discharge port damper for performing/stopping the circulation of the air between the testing chamber and the high-temperature adjustment tank are provided in the back panel of the testing chamber. In the dew formation testing device, the interior of the testing chamber is adjusted to the condensation environment by adjusting the timing for introducing the air generated in each adjustment tank into the testing chamber.
The dew formation environment testing device disclosed in JP 3113823 has a device main body. The interior of the device main body is partitioned into an air conditioning chamber and a testing chamber by a partition plate. A humidifier, an evaporator, and a heater are provided in the air conditioning chamber, and a cooler is provided at a sample base of the testing chamber. An introducing port for introducing, into the air conditioning chamber, the air adjusted to the predetermined temperature and humidity in the air conditioning chamber and a discharge port for returning the air from the testing chamber into the air conditioning chamber are provided in the partition plate. In such a dew formation environment testing device, dew formation can be generated on a testing sample located on the sample base by controlling the humidifier and the cooler and also controlling the evaporator and the heater with a dew formation controller.
Further, in the dew formation testing device disclosed in JP 5-164684, the interior of the device main body is partitioned into a testing chamber and an air conditioning chamber. A constant dew point generation device and a cold air flow generator are provided inside the device main body. The humid air generated in the constant dew point generation device and the low-temperature air generated in the cold air flow generator are introduced by ducts into the testing chamber. As a result, dew formation can be generated on the testing sample placed on the sample base inside the testing chamber.
In the testing devices described in JP 2007-271551 and JP 3113823, the air circulates between the testing chamber and the air conditioning chamber (or the adjustment tank). However, in such testing devices, it is difficult to control accurately the flow of air inside the testing chamber and therefore the dew formation on the testing sample is difficult to maintain in a substantially uniform state.
In the testing device described in JP 5-164684, the air with adjusted temperature and humidity flows inside the duct and is guided on the sample base located inside the testing chamber. Therefore, the air that has flown through the duct can directly fall on the testing sample. For this reason, the temperature of the testing sample can be made lower than the temperature of the entire testing chamber and dew formation can be generated on the testing sample. However, since the outlet port of the duct is positioned right above the testing sample, water of condensation generated inside the duct can fall on the testing sample. As a result, it is difficult to maintain the dew formation on the testing sample in a substantially uniform state.
Further, all of the testing devices described in JP 2007-271551, JP 3113823 and JP 5-164684 have a configuration in which the testing chamber is formed integrally with the air conditioning chamber. Therefore, vibrations of the air conditioning chamber are transmitted to the testing chamber. As a result, condensation droplets are caused to merge or flow, thereby affecting the condensation state on the testing sample. Because the testing sample is thus affected by vibrations, it is also difficult to maintain a substantially uniform state of dew formation on the testing sample.